The Best Way To Handle Couple Fights
by DramaQueenAf
Summary: Piper finds out about Alex and Nicky and she's not happy !


**AN : Hello ! I always wanted to know how would Piper act if she found out about Alex and Nicky so there you go !**

 **Reminder: English isn't my first language but feel free to correct me and tell me if you liked it or not :)**

 **Enjoy !**

Piper and Nicky were sat in the dining room facing each other and talking about what was going on these days : the riot.

« It's insane » said Piper, eyes scanning the room.

« Yeah I know but I kinda like it, I needed entertainment 'cause this place really sucks »

« Well I find it boring, especially since Alex told me to stay out of it »

« Speaking of her, I can see that she is really enjoying herself right now ! » said Nicky laughing and pointing at Alex.

Piper followed Nicky's finger and nearly chocked on her food, from where she was sitting it seemed that some chick was hitting on Alex.

« What the fuck ? »

The girl's hand was on Alex's arm and they were loudly laughing.

« Careful Chapman, your woman is hot as fuck and since there is no more CO to watch us, all the girls even the supposed straight ones are trying to get in her pants »

« WHAAAAAAAAT ? » Piper was getting seriously pissed off right now.

« I succeeded once » too late, it slipped past Nicky's mouth.

 _«_ _Shit_ _»_ thought Nicky.

« Wait ! What do you mea... » Piper's head snapped back to Nicky.

« I... Hum... »

« What the fuck did you do Nicky ? » yelled Piper, her voice filled with anger.

Some inmates shot confused glares in their direction.

« Hey calm down »

Piper wasn't having it, her patience was running out.

« For fuck's sake you have to tell me what did you do now ! »

« I...Well... We may have fucked » said Nicky shifting awkwardly on her seat, avoiding Piper's glare.

That was it, Piper abruptly stood up and slapped hard Nicky's face, everyone including Alex stopped what they were doing to look at the scene occurring in front of them.

« Don't you dare talk to me again you bitch ! » and with that Piper stormed out.

Alex was stunned, she never witnessed Piper going off like that, so she decided to leave the girl and go ask Nicky what the hell happened.

« I need an explanation »

« I told her » said Nicky meeting Alex's eyes.

« You told her what ? » she knew but she needed to hear it out loud.

« That we fucked »

« Fuck » Alex rubbed her face, clearly embarrassed.

« Yeah exactly... »

« Ok I think we need to talk to her as soon as possible »

« I agree, let's go »

They walked out and headed right to the dorms supposing Piper was here.

And she was, laid face down on her bed.

Neither Alex nor Nicky dared to enter the bunk.

« Piper ? » tried Alex.

« Get the hell out ! » Piper's weak voice was muffled by her pillow, she obviously has been crying.

« Piper we really need to talk, we owe you an explanation »

No response.

Alex approached slowly to sit on the bed and then reached to caress Piper's arm.

« Don't you dare touch me »

« Fine sorry »

Alex looked at Nicky and patted the bed signalling her to sit as well.

Once she did Piper slowly started to rise and sat against the bed frame, her eyes were blood shot.

The air was charged with mixed feelings.

Nobody dared to speak first.

After 2 minutes of staring Piper broke the uncomfortable silence.

« Well... I'm waiting »

« First of all we are sorry » began alex nudging Nicky's side for approval.

« Yes we are »

« Sorry for what Nicky ? For fucking my girlfriend ? Like you didn't do it on purpose ! »

« Technically she wasn't your girlfriend anymore at the time »

« What do you mean 'at the time' ? » Piper's brow shot up, she was looking at Alex, clearly confused.

« Nicky was trying to say that it happened months ago, when you told me you picked Larry over me, so I was done with you »

« And all you chose to do right after was going to Nicky and screw her ? »

« It's my fault, I started it, it was my Christmas present »

Alex immediatly glared at Nicky.

 _«_ _Fuck I really need to learn how to shut the fuck up sometimes_ _»_ thought Nicky.

« How sweet of you Alex ! »

« Piper... »

« And fuck you Nicky for taking advantage of her when she was clearly upset »

« Advantage ? But she... »

« Shut up ! » said Piper and Alex as one.

« Leave us now, I need to talk to Piper alone please »

Nicky quickly left, happy to escape this dangerous situation.

« I need you to understand that I didn't cheat on you »

« Yes but still it was pretty soon after you ended things with me » Piper sounded hurt.

« I know and trust me I feel guilty about that and about not telling you sooner » said Alex with soft eyes.

« I forgive you »

Alex took Piper's hand carefully.

« Thank you and I forgive you for cheating on me with this Stella chick »

« What ? I didn't cheat on you with her ! Ok fine I just kissed her but that's all I swear »

« If you say so, I believe you » Alex smiled shyly.

They gazed intensly at each other for what seemed an eternity before someone coughed awkwardly trying to get their attention.

It was Red.

« Hey lovebirds we have a meeting at the dining room to elect new leaders so hurry up ladies »

She winked and left as fast as she came.

« Tell me you're not going Piper »

« Oh no I've learned my lesson and I have a better idea » said Piper, voice dripping with promises and eyes full of lust.

She stood up from the bed.

« I'm listenning » said Alex suddendly very interested.

« Come with me and you will find out ! »

Piper took Alex's hand and ran them to the closest janitor closet.

* * *

Nicky was walking down the corridor heading for the meeting when she heard strange noises coming from a closet she knew too well.

Moans.

 _«_ _At least some people are having fun here_ _»_ she thought.

« Oh fuck Piper ! »

« Shhhhh you have to be quiet »

 _«_ _Well well well I have to agree that this is the best way to handle couple fights_ _»_

She resumed her journey towards the dining room laughing.


End file.
